


Love me Tender

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Fourth day for radiodust week!First time so let's have something s,,oft
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 48





	Love me Tender

Alastor's heart pounded and he cursed himself for being so nervous. Angel clearly wanted to be here so why wouldn't he want to kiss him?  
Despite logic his nerves stayed stubbornly and he looked over to Angel-his boyfriend- who was staring expectantly at him. It was only then he realized he was talking to him.  
"I'm sorry dear can you repeat that?"  
He laughed shaking his head"I said I had a wonderful time tonight. I'd love to do it again"  
The radio demon smiled heart thumping at that beautiful damned smile.How dare he be so stunning  
"I enjoyed tonight too..goodnight darling"And in a moment of bravado he leaned forward closing the space between them  
Angel kissed back putting a hand on his chest. They pulled apart a moment later, and when Angel placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, giving him a soft happy smile making his heart flutter.  
"Goodnight cervo"  
Alastor stared at Angel's door warmth flooding his chest and even though he wouldn't admit it, Husk swore he saw a rare, soft, love filled expression on the Radio Demon's face.


End file.
